homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101615-A Serios Reaction
22:16:17 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 22:16 -- 22:17:12 GG: Mr.. Aesona. I. Have.... The. Need. For. Advice. On.... A. Situation. 22:17:40 CC: Serios 22:17:53 CC: Just uhh, just the troll I needed to see 22:18:03 CC: Uhh, what do you need advice on? 22:18:53 GG: It. Regards.... Well. To. Say.... A. Rather. Strange. Situation. Has. Occured.... 22:19:48 CC: What situation 22:19:56 GG: I. Had. Contacted. The. Oracle. With. The. Important. Question. Of. Where. I. Must. Go. To. Stop. The. Other. Fuchsia. Blood.... 22:20:34 CC: And uhh, how did that go? 22:20:36 GG: But. Instead. Of. Obtaining. This. Information. I. Seemed. To. Have. Collected. A. Myriad. Of.... Other. Information. 22:20:57 CC: I know you favor being direct 22:21:06 CC: So we should be 22:21:08 CC: Right? 22:21:20 CC: I've spoken with the oracle 22:21:21 GG: I. Being. Quite. Indirect. I. Apologise.... It. Would. Seem. For. The. First. Time. I. Am. Rather. Questioning. That. Ideal. 22:21:26 GG: And. You. Have? 22:21:32 CC: And she did mention whatever occured 22:21:53 GG: And. Your. Take. On. The. Matter? 22:22:44 CC: I think they may have actually been too direct 22:22:53 CC: They uhh, told me of your future together 22:23:05 CC: And to bee honest, it wasp kind of sweet 22:23:06 GG: A. Future. I. Can. Not. Fathom. 22:23:17 CC: Perhaps not now 22:23:23 CC: I couldn't either 22:23:43 CC: But there's something about hearing very true future events that makes them a bit more believable 22:23:48 GG: And. I. Am. Certain. You. Would. Not. See. It. As. Sweet. If. It. Was. You. In. My. Position. 22:24:47 CC: I'm sure I wouldn't 22:25:04 CC: For all her foresight, the oracle could do to be more subtle 22:25:27 CC: But with all that's occured 22:25:39 CC: Maybe another chance could be in order 22:25:52 CC: Maybe all this tension got to them 22:26:27 GG: Or. Perhaps. They. Are. Not. Quite.... Right. In. The. Head. 22:26:41 GG: Which. Leads. Me. To. Another. Thing. To. Ponder. 22:26:51 CC: What? 22:27:13 GG: From. What. She. Had. Revealed. I. May. Be. In. Some. Fashion. On. An.... Opposite. Side. Of. Some. Sort? That. I. Have. Been. "Marked." 22:27:31 GG: Opposite. From. Either. Her. Or. Perhaps. "Scarlet." 22:28:37 GG: And. Having. Been. "Marked." By. A. Blue. Eyed. Beast. That. I. Encountered. In. The. Violet. Tower. 22:28:39 CC: I waspn't told of that part 22:28:50 CC: The violet tower? 22:29:03 CC: Your moon thing, right? 22:29:42 GG: Yes. My. "Moon. Thing." Though. I. Have. Not. Established. If. It. Was. A. Moon. Or. Not. 22:30:12 CC: Even still 22:30:22 CC: Some kind of place to do with this game 22:30:33 GG: Perhaps. 22:31:06 CC: So a blue eyed beast? 22:31:31 CC: That "marked" you 22:31:40 GG: Yes.... I. Thought. It. To. Be. Fearsome. Though. I. May. Start. To. Prefer. Facing. It. Again. Over. The. Oracle. 22:31:40 CC: Did it leave a physical mark? 22:31:46 GG: Not. That. I. Know. Of. 22:32:00 GG: It. May. Be. A. Figurative. Mark. 22:32:01 CC: Comb on, the oracle isn't so scary 22:32:14 CC: She's pretty friendly 22:32:19 CC: And very direct 22:32:34 CC: She can appreciate an important situation 22:32:35 GG: She. Left. The. Realm. Of. Friendly. When. She. Started. Describing. My. Touch. On. Her. Skin. 22:33:40 GG: I. Have. Much. To. Learn. In. The. Realm. Of. The. Quadrants. But. I. Believe. That. Is. Not. Quite.... 22:33:49 CC: Wow 22:33:56 CC: MAybe a bit overly friendly 22:34:14 GG: Indeed. 22:34:18 CC: But maybe try to see things from her perspective 22:34:29 CC: This dutiful, honorable, handsome troll 22:34:37 CC: You've seeen him all your life 22:34:43 CC: Or whoever knows how long 22:34:48 CC: In visions of the future 22:35:03 CC: you've experienced maye a whole lifetime with them 22:35:13 CC: But never really been with them in person 22:35:29 CC: Like your own powers are mocking you constantly 22:35:46 CC: That's gotta be hell 22:35:59 CC: Don't you think? 22:36:30 CC: So maybe they can be excused, right? 22:36:34 CC: At least this once 22:37:00 GG: Excused. Perhaps. But. I. Have. Also. Considered. That. This. Is. A. Future. That. Can. No. Longer. Happen. 22:37:01 CC: Sure the "inevitability" of this is a tad creepy 22:37:21 CC: But it's a future of happiness 22:37:26 CC: Supposedly 22:39:29 GG: Happiness. To. Who. However? 22:40:15 CC: Why can't it happen? 22:40:24 CC: And I would hope it wasp to you 22:41:04 GG: Its. A. Matter. Of. The. Path. And. Whether. This. Person. Is. Even. Sane. At. This. Point. 22:47:08 CC: But fighting the future never turns out well 22:47:15 CC: not to say it's inescapable 22:47:26 CC: But that you needn't fight it 22:47:32 CC: Maybe you can own it 22:47:37 CC: And shape it from there 22:47:47 CC: To be the way you would like 22:48:01 GG: And. Have. You. Considered. That. The. Future. This. Oracle. Sees. Is. Perhaps. Only. One. That. She. Wants. 22:48:02 CC: A lot of people say hoping is fakey bullshit 22:48:08 CC: But I don't believe it 22:48:08 GG: And. Not. The. One. That. Will. Be. 22:51:28 CC: I did consider that 22:51:47 CC: Though time and all that 22:52:01 CC: It's very dangerous to mess with 22:52:21 GG: I. Believe. The. Oracle. Might. Be. Trying. To. Mess. With. It. Already. 22:52:24 CC: A supposed future seer should never try to take the future into their own hands 22:52:33 GG: They. Mentioned. Mourning. Over. What. Could. Have. Been. 22:52:37 CC: The results could be catastrophic 22:53:41 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. This. Oracle. Is. Thinking. Of. That. 22:53:54 GG: All. I. Know. Is. That. I. Know. Who. I. Am. At. This. Point. Now. 22:54:28 CC: And they claim to know who you will be 22:54:34 CC: Which is not who you are now 22:54:45 CC: And they should have known better 22:54:56 CC: And I think they do, now 22:55:19 CC: Maybe whatever occured wasp just a stress induced flip out 22:55:26 GG: Let. Us. Hope. So. 22:55:53 CC: I'm sure they can't be as crazy as they seemed at the time 22:56:27 CC: They seem like a rather lucid individual to me 22:58:29 CC: and they even have the heiresses best interest in mind 22:58:58 GG: How. So? 23:03:36 CC: Uhh, well, the tyrian blood has shown up on her radar 23:03:44 CC: The mystery one 23:04:04 CC: And she's had things put into motion to thwart them 23:04:30 GG: That. Is. At. Least. Encouraging. Though. They. Did. Not. Wish. To. Discuss. Their. Location. With. Me. 23:05:53 CC: For your saftey, I'm sure 23:06:04 GG: So. They. Said. 23:06:23 CC: This tyrianblood is supposed to be rather vicious 23:06:33 GG: As. They. Have. Also. Said. 23:06:48 CC: Facing them head on is inadvisable 23:06:54 CC: That's why I'm doing it 23:07:07 CC: So that you can remain at your post 23:07:21 CC: As her foremost defender 23:08:00 CC: What if the MErrow had made plans to lure you away? 23:08:11 CC: So the heiress wasp left ungaurded 23:08:32 GG: That. Is. A. Point. To. Consider.... 23:09:01 GG: And. It. Would. Seem. There. Has. Been. More. Talk. On. This. Than. I. Was. Aware. Of.... 23:11:40 GG: Though. She. Was. Not. Direct. On. It. Miss. Fenrix. Did. Mention. Something. On. The. Lines. Of. Support. 23:12:38 CC: Support? 23:13:15 GG: She. Contacted. Me. Shortly. After. I. Had. Contacted. You. 23:13:37 CC: Ah, well yes, we've put together somewhat of a team 23:13:51 CC: To be sure this can be handled 23:14:01 CC: In the most efficiant way possible 23:14:10 CC: The Oracle wasp a great help and veery dutiful 23:15:14 GG: Though. I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Contact. Them. Directly. For. Some. Time. Should. Things. Work. Out. I. Will. Thank. Them. For. Their. Aid. Then. 23:15:53 GG: As. I. Thank. Both. You. And. Miss. Fenrix. 23:16:04 CC: Happy to help 23:16:11 CC: Thing will work out really soon 23:16:20 CC: So you'd actually best prepare 23:16:26 CC: Maybe draft a letter 23:16:53 CC: Detailing your understanding of her feelings at the time 23:17:15 CC: And acceptance not in a romantic sense 23:17:26 CC: BUt in that you just weren't ready 23:17:31 CC: And never mant to offend 23:17:35 GG: I. Shall. Consider. It. A. Reluctant. Duty. 23:19:02 CC: If you shall take it as a duty, perhaps ensure that all that can be said is in it 23:19:07 CC: Not to push work onto you 23:19:29 CC: But as a businesstroll, I find longer letters really clear an awkward air 23:19:45 GG: That. Seems. Most. Prudent. 23:20:07 CC: It can only make the situation more comfortable to put true feelings on the table 23:20:15 CC: So that nothing can be mistaken 23:21:32 GG: Perhaps. Though. I. Had. Thought. I. Was. Direct. On. My. Thoughts. During. That. Conversation. 23:23:28 CC: If it helps, being direct isn't the same as being assertive in your speech 23:23:46 CC: you can be truthful and , say, sweet, at the same time 23:23:59 CC: It's not misleading or indirect in any way 23:24:19 CC: And doesn't take away from any importance of the issue being discussed 23:24:35 GG: I. May. Perhaps. Have. To. Ask. Aid. On. This. At. A. Later. Point. 23:25:23 CC: I'll be ready to help when the time combs 23:26:12 GG: Until. That. Time. Then. 23:26:23 CC: Take care 23:26:30 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:26 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios